Jail House Rock
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Archie tries to talk some sense into Ruby but the wolf has other ideas.


**Title: **Jail House Rock  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Pairing:** Ruby/Archie  
**Summary:** Archie tries to talk some sense into Ruby but the wolf has other ideas.  
**Warnings: **Porn.  
**Disclaimer:** What is this canon you speak of?  
**Author's Notes:** Here's some Red Cricket porn ya'll. This is set as a missing scene in _Child of the Moon_.

"Do you really think this is the best solution to your problem, Red?"

Ruby slowly raised her head and glared in Archie's direction. If she was going to be stuck in a jail cell with padlocks, did she really have to be subject to his shrinking? He'd been bad enough when he was a cricket, throw the fake psych training in and she was sure he'd be a riot while imprisoned.

"It's Ruby here, Jiminy," she snarked.

Archie gave her a pointed look and she returned it with a challenging one.

"Why are you always so difficult?"

She shrugged.

"Must be a cold-hearted killer thing. Ask your buddy Regina the next time you see her."

And there it was. She deserved whatever punishment she got. If she killed…

"You don't have to be here, Archie. I'm sure you have better things to do. Marco still hasn't found August-"

"I'm here for _you_, Ruby."

"Why? I killed him, Archie. I don't deserve for any of you to be on my side. Just leave me here to meet whatever fate I have coming to me."

Archie moved towards the bars with far more passion than she'd ever seen him display and grasped the bars.

"You did not kill him. I know it in my heart, Ruby. The entire time I've known you you've known how to control the wolf. I do not believe that you could kill a man without reason and then have no memory of it. It's not safe for you here, Ruby. Let me take you back to my office. There's a hidden room in the-" He stopped and Ruby stood slowly and eyed him suspiciously.

"That's where you've been hiding August, isn't it?"

"I _was_," he replied guiltily.

"He's really missing?" She asked with a frown.

"I think he knew I couldn't keep lying to Marco…and stop trying to change the subject." Ruby resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "There are places we can keep you safe. These people are bloodthirsty anima-bad choice of words," he muttered with a shake of his head. He sighed and took her hands through the bars. "Please, come with me. If you're insistent on being locked-up, there's caverns beneath the library, we can fashion something. No one who wishes you harm knows it's there."

"Archie, I appreciate the sentiment, I do, but I can already feel the wolf fighting for control. I need to shift and if that happens and I get loose…" She shook her head. "I can't risk killing someone else that I love."

She'd already killed her own mother and the only man she'd ever loved and she might have killed poor, sweet Billy. Wasn't that enough for one lifetime?

Archie pulled her closer with a sigh.

"Please. There's still time before the moon rises."

She shook her head again but Archie had grown stubborn since the curse had broken. A loud click filled the air and she glanced down to find he'd unlocked her restraints.

"David," she hissed. She should have known they would do something stupid like this, especially after George's little visit. Archie retrieved another set of keys and she caught his wrist harshly.

"No," she growled, meeting his eyes. She stared him down fiercely. "Do not let me out of this cell, Archie. I mean it. Just leave me here or sit here with me if you must, but do not let me out. I won't forgive you if you do."

Archie trembled.

"Ruby-"

She wrenched his body towards the bars and let out a small snarl.

"I _will_ hurt someone," she insisted. She swallowed hard as she caught whiff of his scent and yelled at her inner wolf to stand down. Now was not an appropriate time for it to stake its claim on a mate. Archie stared down at her, unafraid. No, he was more…aroused. The wolf howled and she clenched her jaw, reminding herself that she was the one in control, not the monster inside of her.

"Please," Ruby whispered in appeal as her eyes slowly trailed down to his lips.

"I have faith in you."

"Don't."

Ruby's eyes met his and in a brief moment of weakness the wolf won their internal struggle. She raised her arm slowly and let it linger between them, as if still contemplating her next move, but the wolf was biding its time, waiting for an opportune moment to strike. In a quick, fluid motion she took pounced and took hold of the back of his neck before claiming his lips with her own.

To Archie's credit, he didn't hold back, which turned her on.

"Unlock the fucking cell," she barked.

"I thought you said you'd never forgive me if I let you out," he groaned, already fumbling with the keys.

"Who said anything about leaving the cell?" He met her eyes and she gave him a 'look'. Archie caught on quickly and flung the door open a moment later. Ruby wasted no time in pulling the adorable conscience dressed in tweed against her while simultaneously locking them inside. She kicked the keys underneath the cot, where he could reach them if needed.

"All right, Dr. Hopper, show me that you know how to tame a girl before I decide to possess you and make you scream." She didn't teach, but if he hesitated, she'd make an exception.

"I…what?"

Ruby released a guttural groan and shook her head.

"Oh Archie, what am I going to do with you?" She 'tsked' and shoved him onto the cot. He crawled back awkwardly, until his back hit the bars behind him and he swallowed hard.

"Ruby, we don't, uh…I mean…the moon."

"Didn't you say you had faith that I could control myself?" She asked as she pinned him to the cot.

"Ah…yes…but…David could…"

"If you don't want me, Archie, just say so."

Archie drew his gaze over her body and cleared his throat.

"It's not…I…ah…you see, I was a cricket before and uh…"

Ruby grinned.

"Archie, are you a virgin?"

"Techni…yes."

"Would you like to not be?" She asked as she pulled him forward by his tie and pressed her mouth to his jaw. He nodded and whimpered a 'yes'. She loosened his tie and smirked.

"I need you to be a little louder there, Archie; I didn't quite catch that."

"YES!" He cried as she pressed herself against his now evident erection.

"Good, because by the time I'm done with you, Doctor, you're going to be howling at the moon."

Ruby pressed her mouth to his as she quickly rid him of his belt. It was a shame, really, that his first time wasn't going to be the romantic affair hers had been, but he'd enjoy it nonetheless. After wolfstime, when she was more Ruby than wolf, she'd make it up to him with all of the romantic lacings and foreplay. But for now, she just needed him inside of her.

She slipped her hand into boxers, surprising Archie, and shoved them down until his cock sprung free. An inhuman noise rose from his lips as she stroked his shaft. His fingers fumbled their way up her dress and she used her free hand to help him along.

She was itching to feel his thick, hard cock inside of her. Not only did she not want to wait but the wolf howled in her head for her to get on with it already.

"I'm sorry, Archie," she whispered against his lips.

"For what," he asked between heavy gasps.

"It should be more romantic than this," she hissed as she fought to slip off her panties. She tossed them to the side and straddled Archie's waist while running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"Because it's going to be bad."

Ruby grinned and kissed him again.

"Don't worry; we'll both have things to make up to the other later, then."

Ruby wasn't sure if it was the promise of more sex or if it was the heat of the situation but when Archie grabbed her by the face and pulled her in for another kiss his hands no longer shook and his kiss was no longer awkward. He was determined to do this and to do it well.

She smirked against his lips and gave his hair a sharp tug as she lowered herself onto him. Archie cried out as she whimpered. While she'd been cursed to be the town 'whore' she hadn't actually been with a man in what? Thirty years? There had only been two since Peter, both vagrants she cared to forget, and Archie had them all beat size-wise.

Ruby waited a moment to adjust to the feel of him and to kiss him some more. Archie may have been a virgin until moments ago but he knew how to use that mouth of his.

She began to ride him, slowly at first, while her fingers dug into his scalp and her now bruised lips continued to assault his mouth. Archie held onto her waist firmly with one hand while the other explored her breasts.

A growl escaped her throat as the mix of adrenaline and sex began building. She rode him faster while he whimpered against her lips.

"Shh, Archie, I know," she whispered as she moved her lips to his neck. She grasped his hand and maneuvered it underneath her dress and up her thigh until their hands found the place where their bodies were joined. "Here," she instructed as she showed him how to get her off.

Archie was a quick learner. It didn't take long before she was crying out his name, but it wasn't enough. She needed more of him.

"Archie-oh there." He had her by the waist and was now thrusting with her.

_A very quick learner. _

To her surprise Archie took control and pushed her onto her back. He stared down at her for a moment, unsure of himself, but then pulled her hips towards his and entered her again. He buried his face between her breasts and kissed his way over the tops of them.

"Harder, Archie," she commanded, needing release. She moved her hands underneath his sweater and dragged her nails over his skin. He howled in pain and she smirked knowing she'd marked him as hers.

He did his best to fuck her properly from this angle but for his all his trying he was still too new at this and Ruby was far too impatient to let him sort it out. This was something to be attempted another day.

She wrapped her arms around him and pushed herself up until he was pressed back up against the wall once more and she was back in his lap. She rode him as hard and fast as she could while using their hands to help her along. When she finally came, a wave of relief washed over her followed by a momentary moment of horror as she realized the power of the wolf had taken her over and she'd robbed poor Archie of his virtue.

She buried her face in his neck and in less than a second decided to at least finish the job properly. She pressed her lips to his Adam's apple before sucking on the sensitive flesh. Archie called out her name and wrapped his arms around her firmly. She trailed her tongue over his neck until she reached his earlobe. She nibbled for a moment before finding his lips and kissing him deeply.

"Ruby, I'm about to," he warned.

"It's okay, Archie, let loose," she encouraged. He trembled beneath her and after a few more quick thrusts he was done for. Ruby slowed to a stop as he collapsed against her. She held him closely, against her chest, while he took deep breaths to compose himself. Her heart was pounding so loudly she could hear it echoing through the small cell.

"Archie," she whispered as she struggled to find her breath. "That was…" She struggled to find the words. "For a virgin, you've got some stamina," she said finally. With a bit of training he would be brilliant. If it wasn't for the moon and her impending descent into becoming a beast for the evening, she'd set herself to work on that straightaway.

"I'm not anymore," he whispered timidly.

"No, you're not."

She took a deep breath and kissed the top of his head.

"So…you…enjoyed it?"

"Very much."

Her chest began to ache and her fingers flexed. She was beginning to feel restless. She knew what it meant.

"Archie, find the keys, I need you to lock me in," she said quickly, suddenly panicked. What had she been thinking? What if she'd turned and hurt him? The moon was making her restless and he needed to leave now, before she killed him too.

He didn't argue. He quickly tucked himself back in and adjusted his glasses while he dug underneath the mattress for the keys. Ruby slipped her underwear back on and pushed him out of the cell.

"Hurry, I feel it coming. It won't be long now and I would never forgive myself if I hurt you, Archie."

He locked the cell and held onto the bars.

"You won't hurt me, Ruby."

"Archie…" she sighed with a shake of her head. Now was not the time for this. "The shackles too," she lifted them up so he could put them back on through the bars. "And then you should go." He took her hands and held them in his.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Please," she begged.

"No, if you're staying, then I'm staying, all night. I'll sleep on the floor if I have to but I am not leaving you alone. If they come for you-"

"What? You'll let them kill you to get to me?"

"If that's what it takes," he said stubbornly.

Her stomach fluttered and she sighed in frustration. This stupid, noble man was going to get himself killed for her and she found it sweet. She could picture him holding her hands through the bars while they both lay on the floor and then her ripping his arm off while he slept and she turned.

She wasn't about to let that happen.

Ruby tossed the shackles aside and kissed him through the bars.

"Let's hurry, then, if you intend to get me to the library."

His face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes, hurry, before I change my mind."

He fumbled with the lock and swung the door open a moment later. He took her hand and led her through the station out a back exit she didn't know existed. Well, they certainly had planned this well behind her back. They rushed through the allies and Ruby could hear the sounds of a crowd moving through the town.

"They really are coming for me," she muttered.

"I warned you," he scolded. Ruby rolled her eyes as they approached the back entrance to the library. Archie pulled out another set of keys and opened the door for her.

"Here, take these," he instructed.

"Aren't you coming with me?" She asked in surprise.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on them, make sure they didn't spot us. Don't worry, they'll keep you safe." Archie pressed a kiss to her forehead but she wasn't going to let him get away from her that easily.

Ruby grabbed him but his tweed suit and pulled him against her. She claimed his lips with her own and kissed him like it would be her last kiss, in case things went wrong.

"Good-bye, Archie," she whispered sadly.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe," he promised. He gave her one last look before rushing off towards the main street. Ruby prayed he'd be the one to be safe. She could take care of herself but him…

Voices from inside the library caught her attention and she slipped inside before she could be seen. She still wasn't convinced she wasn't a bloodthirsty monster but for the first time since they'd found Billy's body she believed she could be innocent.


End file.
